


Routine

by cythraul



Series: Karavsakkan [4]
Category: In Nomine
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cythraul/pseuds/cythraul





	Routine

( _Why is she still alive?_ )

Why are you bothering me?

( _Why is she still alive?_ )

Because you keep bothering me.

( _Kill her now._ )

I will.

( _DO IT._ )

I _will_.

( _You **haven't**._ )

I _will_. She's just like any other.

( _So DO it._ )

( _..._ )

( _She's just like any other._ )

She's not.

( _She **is**._ )

( _..._ )

( _She's just like **any other**. You've killed her a thousand times before._ )

I've killed _you_ a thousand times before.

( _So kill me again._ )

It's not the _same!_

( _It **is** the same!_ )

SHE'S NOT YOU!

( _....no... no she isn't, is she?_ )

( _...where have you seen her face before?_ )

Shut up.

( _It looks like the one that **Che** rub was wearing, **doesn't** it?_ )

SHUT UP!

( _She **fucked** with you! She really, really **fucked** with you!_ )

She did NO SUCH THING.

( _THEN WHY IS THE GIRL STILL ALIVE?_ )

THERE! HAPPY?

( _...quite._ )


End file.
